Blue Eyes
by TheBlackRoseNightmare
Summary: She would always be there, be his faithful servant, even when everything went downhill. -AU, Gothitelle x Darkrai-


**Since I just beat PokePark 2 today, I made my final point on something: Gothitelle loves Darkrai. I decided that as soon as she mentioned him, but the fact that she stood there waiting for him to come back totally proved that she loved him.**

**So I was inspired to write this. This is not in PokePark, this is an Alternate Universe.**

**Pokémon ©- Nintendo**

* * *

She sits there, watching him at his desk as his eyes droop closed.

She does not move him, does not touch him, and does not tell him that he has fallen asleep at his desk. Instead, she covers him with a blanket and leaves to sleep in her own room.

She has not left his side. The only time she will ever leave his side is when they must sleep.

But if it were up to her, she would never sleep.

She would never leave his side. She wants to stay by him always, no matter what the other servants tell her. No matter if they tell her she has gone crazy, she stands there and watches over him.

She has watched his life fail lately. He has lost multiple chances for marriage, and has almost lost his fortune. She just stands by him, as she knows he is afraid to tell the manor that, and so she pretends that she knows nothing.

However, the last failed chance for marriage has just broken him completely.

She was a girl, who wore light pinks, yellows and blue, her hair was always a shining yellow.

She had always seemed so kind and caring towards Gothitelle's master, Darkrai.

She seemed to genuinely care for Darkrai, but never like Gothitelle. Cresselia had made Darkrai happy, but that she had broken him. She told him he was too serious about everything and that she couldn't care for him like that anymore.

And yet, Gothitelle stood by her master.

She had stood next to his throne the day Cresselia came by and told him her decision.

Cresselia had left quietly, and Gothitelle had stood next to him as Darkrai sighed.

"Well, it's another failure, isn't it Gothitelle?"

"Unfortunately, yes, Master. May I get you something?"

"Silence,"

Gothitelle had nodded and stood behind him, not leaving, but hiding in the shadows as she normally could.

Not even Cresselia could've noticed she was there.

Gothitelle's black, curly pigtails and black dress tied with white bows were not easily seen. The only way to see her was the shine of her blue eyes. Which, when near her Master's lovers, did not shine. They had looked black.

Black with jealousy. Not green, black.

Gothitelle stood by him, even though as his life was falling apart, she stayed in the shadows, serving him.

Even when he was losing his fortune, when his servants had long gone, she was still there.

Now only four remained in the empty mansion: Gothita, Gothorita, Gothitelle and Darkrai.

Darkrai's estate grew quieter, but his fortune slowly came back, however, the servants and lovers did not.

Darkrai's white hair seemed paler than ever.

And finally, there was a time when Gothita and Gothorita, Gothitelle's "prodigies" could no longer stay there, for they did not want to.

Both of the female prodigies knew how Gothitelle felt about Darkrai; how she said her life was destined to serve him, but they could no longer watch their mentor stand there in utter pain.

Yes, in utter pain.

Darkrai had not spoken many words to Gothitelle lately; he had just sat there and told her what she wanted.

She was no longer the small, shining light in his life. She was just his measly servant.

And so, she said nothing to him in response.

The blue in her eyes had finally faded to the black that shone when she was jealous. Except now you could see the hurt in the coal black eyes.

And she stood by him, forever.

Until, one day, he spoke once more.

"Gothitelle, why have you not left?"

"Because Master, I am your most trusted servant. I will never leave you in your time of need,"

"…" he was silent once more.

"And now you are in your greatest time of need, so I will be here,"

"Gothitelle…."

Her eyes peered down at him.

"You cannot leave…" he mumbled…

"Never," he mumbled once more.

He had mumbled it very quietly, but she had heard every word.

She took a new position, and sat on the arm of his chair.

The blue in her eyes reappeared.

And now, in his empty castle, she had once again become the shining blue light in his life.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm not sure myself really.**

**I just wanted to do something like that.**

**I hope you enjoyed. **

**I'm also the first to write Darkrai x Gothitelle! :D**

**It's kind of a shame though, because I think they'd be adorable, especially after I beat PokePark 2!**


End file.
